A Body Full of Empty
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Dean est un guitariste émérite qui malgré sa vie de rock star ne parvient pas à combler le vide en lui, mais une nuit avec un roadie lubrique pourrait bien bouleverser quelque peu sa vision des choses. OS, DeanxCastiel, UA, Raiting M.


**B** onsoir pour les oiseaux de nuit comme moi qui postons et lisons à 6h du matin, sans quoi bonjour!

Autant être honnête avec vous, c'est un slash tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique dans un UA. Cet OS sort de mon esprit perturbé et en aucun cas les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartienne.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture!

* * *

Pas un jour ne passait sans que Dean n'aspirait à se détruire. Tout lui passait par les mains, il sniffait, fumait, buvait, s'injectait quoi que ce soit qui ai pu le faire se sentir vivant. La vérité paraissait froide, cette solitude lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Rien ne lui suffisait, il lui en fallait toujours plus, jusqu'à frôler les "od" le sourire aux lèvres.

Rien n'était assez puissant pour apaiser le feu à l'intérieur de lui, il ne pensait plus qu'à se laisser happer par ses démons intérieurs.

Déjà enfant, tout l'ennuyait. Seul jouer les casses cou avec son frère l'avait maintenu sain d'esprit. Mais maintenant que l'enfance était loin derrière lui et que son rêve s'était réalisé, plus rien n'avait vraiment d'importance.

Un énième concert passé, ce soir là il avait tout donné. Il avait enflammé son public de sa voix suave, avait joué du regard avec quelques fans et avait même finit par se lancer dans la fosse. Dans ces moments là, rien ne lui paraissait réel, il se sentait flotter en dehors de lui, s'élever au dessus du temps et de l'instant. Toutes les connexions de son cerveau lui semblait s'électrifier, l'espace de quelques secondes tout se figeait autour de lui et il perdait pied avec la réalité.

Il sortit de la scène et passa sa guitare à un roadie, tandis que le groupe s'éloignait pour retrouver leur famille respective. Il ne restait que lui et sa solitude pour seule compagne. À grand pas il se rua dans sa loge et ouvrit la première bouteille qui lui passa sous la main, avala quelques gorgées d'une traite et prit place sur un fauteuil. Le silence qui l'entourait à cet instant le figeait sur place, il ressentait encore ses tympans vibrer d'il y a quelques minutes plus tôt. Son cœur semblait battre une chamade bien trop douloureuse pour qu'il puisse l'encaisser un peu plus.

D'un geste mal assuré il attrapa un kit et prépara le tout, prenant toujours soin de se piquer sur les cuisses ou les pieds, il avait fait de ce rituel une habitude vainement sauveuse. Il lui fallait faire taire cette angoisse, l'intimer de disparaître sous l'héroïne.

Quand il retira le garrot, un soupire de bien être s'échappa de sa gorge et il se laissa glisser légèrement sur la chaise. Tout commençait à être flou autour de lui, il se sentait partir avec rapidité, dégustant le poison galoper librement dans ses veines. Il ferma les yeux et déglutie, laissant tomber lascivement sa tête en arrière.

Chaque sensations qui le parcouraient l'envoyait dans une transe monstrueuse, ses paupières n'avaient de cesse de papillonner tandis que ses pupilles se dilataient, dévorant ses iris émeraudes. Cette image de lui faisait pitié à voir, il avait pratiquement tout réussit, la célébrité, les contrats de maison de disque, l'excellence musicale. Mais rien n'y faisait, il se sentait toujours aussi vide. Depuis les débuts de son groupe il avait tenté tout ce qui était récréatif, mais rien ne l'avait autant rapproché de l'extase que l'héroïne. Il s'y était accroché comme on s'accroche à la vie, s'était totalement fait engloutir sous cette douce substance, abandonnant son bon sens pour des shoots faussement bienfaiteur.

Dean restait là, à possiblement contempler la porte qui s'ouvrait face à lui, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voyait à cet instant. Il semblait y avoir un homme face à lui, lui demandant de loin s'il avait besoin d'un taxi ou quelque chose comme ça. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et tituba maladroitement, un tableau pathétique se dressait face au roadie devant lui. Sa voix se fit pâteuse et endormie.

-Y'a besoin de quoi ?

Sa vision s'ajusta et il découvrit un brun moyen. Ses cernes lui rappelaient les siennes, alors que ses grands yeux bleus le dévisageant à cet instant le faisait frémir. Il ressentait ce regard sur lui tous les soirs, quand les jeunes femmes du public lui criait qu'elles l'aimaient, qu'elles le désiraient. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, il ressentait un désir brut à travers les siens, quelque chose de douloureux et impossible à expliquer. Et ce quelque chose l'avait intrigué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Ses yeux se posèrent dans les siens et il sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

-Vous avez besoin d'un taxi monsieur Winchester ?

Dean le toisa quelques instants puis secoua la tête, rien n'allait plus dans ses pensées. Tout paraissait tanguer et divaguer. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Il releva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

-Tu peux me raccompagner ? Au moins jusque l'hôtel …

Castiel hocha la tête puis prit les clés du mini-van et l'aida à sortir. Il n'y avait que quelques mètres entre la sortie arrière et le bus, pourtant les jambes de Dean ne semblaient plus pouvoir lui faire garder son équilibre. Il se retrouva contre lui, à chercher avidement son contact, se délecter de sentir un corps chaud contre le sien.

Arrivé dans le van, Castiel enclencha le moteur et partit vers le centre ville.

Dehors les réverbères dévoraient la nuit ambiante donnant au ciel une teinte chaude, les rues passaient sans distinction. Pourtant dans le cœur de Dean, tout se serrait. Le paysage devant ses yeux lui rappelait la plupart de ses nuits blanches à errer dans des quartiers, bouteille à la main, sans se soucier de sa destination.

Seulement là, ce foutu roadie à la gueule d'ange l'intéressait. Son mutisme n'enlevait rien de son charme, bien au contraire.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il le fixait, assurément trop intensément puisque Castiel laissa échapper un doux rire.

Dean ne s'en soucia pas et s'alluma un joint, il voulait juste s'oublier l'espace d'un instant. Et cette idée mûrissait dans son esprit, plus il le détaillait, plus il avait envie de lui.

Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre que d'essayer de le mettre dans son lit, de lui montrer qui était Dean Winchester, de le souiller toute la nuit s'il le fallait. Mais il l'aurait, il se le promit.

Le van s'arrêta brusquement et Castiel se tourna vers lui, ses iris turquoise le dévisageant avec passivité.

-Avez-vous encore besoin de moi ?

-Gares le van et viens avec moi dans ma chambre.

Sa réponse brute le surprit puis il le regarda un instant et coupa le moteur. Si Castiel Novak pouvait passer du temps avec son idole, il ne s'en priverait pas.

-Je vous suis.

Dean sourit puis sortit avec lui et se dirigea vers l'accueil, prit la clé de sa chambre et monta dans l'ascenseur. Il ne faisait que le fixer, le détailler le plus possible, profitant des quelques secondes de montée pour se délecter du spectacle. Quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre, Dean lui présenta des flashs d'alcool du mini bar, que Castiel prit en souriant légèrement.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit assit sur la moquette près du lit à échanger sur leur vie, leur passé, parlant de ce qui leur passait par leurs crânes imbibés d'alcool. Pour le roadie, rien ne paraissait réel, passé une nuit entière à discuter avec Dean Winchester comme s'ils étaient amis de longue date était incroyable. Inespéré même.

Pourtant il était à quelques centimètres de lui, un mouvement de sa jambe et celle-ci se retrouvait contre l'autre. Mais quand il amorça son mouvement, une bouche brûlante et alcoolisée vint s'écraser sur la sienne. Un mélange de bourbon et de tequila se mêlait à sa langue, le faisait frissonner comme jamais. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans ce baiser, un appel à l'aide muet et dénué de sens pour Castiel à ce moment là.

Quand il se dégagea pour reprendre son souffle, Dean descendit ses lèvres dans son cou en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt noir et griffa ses côtes avec envie. Dans l'esprit du guitariste tout surchauffait, il avait le besoin viscéral de sentir sa peau sous la sienne, d'épouser ses courbes à n'en plus finir. Il le voulait, l'aurait dévoré s'il avait pu.

Mais ça n'allait pas, il pouvait sentir le désir au fond de lui mais rien n'y faisait, son sexe ne répondait pas. Fronçant les sourcils il se dégagea puis se redressa et attrapa son sac. Dans un geste mal assuré il prit un sachet de cocaïne, humidifia son doigt et le plongea, haletant au possible. Rapidement il sniffa le petit amas de poudre et poussa un soupir de bien être. Il la sentait déjà se répandre à travers son système sanguin, gonflant toutes ses artères et veines. Comprimé contre son jean, son sexe se bandait douloureusement.

Son regard vacilla jusque Castiel qui le détaillait avec doute, il se pencha sur lui et agrippa ses hanches avec force, plaquant ses fesses contre son bassin. L'image était exquise à ses yeux, sous lui, le roadie était perdu entre le désir et la peur. Il parvenait presque à goûter à ses émotions, à les sentir emplir le vide à l'intérieur de lui, se sentant pratiquement vivant.

Il déboutonna le jean du brun en reprenant à nouveau ses lèvres. Cette fois le baiser était agressif, quémandeur d'une ouverture lubrique de l'autre.

Castiel accueillit la langue de Dean en gémissant doucement, se laissant guider par la fièvre qui les consumaient à cet instant. Elle était douce mais mouvait avec agressivité, s'efforçant de se lier à la sienne dans un soupir commun.

Dean descendit son jean puis le jeta au loin, captivé à nouveau par son regard, d'un bleu pur, presque transcendant. Il resta là, à l'observer quelques secondes sans un mot, juste à admirer la créature obscène sous ses mains. Son regard détailla la forme de son sexe à travers son boxer, bandé sur le côté, le gland sortant légèrement déjà mouillé. À cette vision il frémit durement puis lui retira son t-shirt et se redressa.

-Avec ta gueule d'ange je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais aussi indécent.

L'intéressé ne répond dit rien et déboutonna la chemise du guitariste, le dévorant du regard. Il sentait tout un tas de sensations délicieuses le saisir, le laissant dans une douce torpeur. Seul le moment présent comptait, rien n'avait plus de sens dans ce chaos de baiser et de toucher. Dean plongea sur son buste et le parcouru de ses lèvres tout en agrippant son sexe qu'il masturba avec douceur.

Sous lui le brun se cambrait légèrement à son traitement, mais il en voulait plus, il le voulait lui, sur cette moquette désagréable, à y enfoncer ses ongles jusqu'à la brûler de plaisir.

Le guitariste retira brusquement le boxer du roadie qui hoqueta de surprise, un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il suça deux de ses doigts sous le regard excité de Castiel. Il en enfonça un avec lenteur, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, puis un autre. Il se sentait au bord de l'ivresse, ce corps fin et musclé se mouvant sensuellement sous lui n'avait de cesse de le rendre fou. Ne tenant plus il accéléra le rythme de ses doigts sous les gémissements de l'autre. Cette tirade infinie le rendait fou, il pouvait le sentir se resserrer sur ses phalanges, l'accueillir un peu plus profondément à chaque poussée.

Castiel ne parvenait plus à discerner l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait, il se sentait fondre littéralement sur place. Il tenta vainement de s'agripper au lit derrière lui quand le guitariste retira sa présence, une plainte passa le bout de ses lèvres et il dut se concentrer pour le regarder. Devant lui, Dean était entre ses cuisses. Il le surplombait de toute sa masse, le dominant avec une puissance brute.

Un long frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il l'observa enfiler son préservatif, sa moue était délicieuse. Son visage était crispé, focalisé sur son sexe qui peinait à être couvert. Ses sourcils froncés et ses dents mordant sa lèvre eurent raison de Castiel qui se redressa et s'accapara de ses lèvres brûlantes. Leurs langues s'entremêlaient, se bataillaient pour soumettre l'autre. Seul leurs gémissements emplissaient la pièce impersonnelle, tous deux s'agrippant à l'autre pour toujours plus de contact.

Le guitariste attrapa doucement son sexe et se cala entre les cuisses du roadie, le regarda longuement, perdu entre un désir sauvage et une envie douce au creux de ses reins. Il le pénétra avec lenteur, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Il se sentait comprimé dans cette entre de chaire musclée, serré au possible, prit dans un étau délicieusement chaud. Dans un geste sûr et puissant il entama les va et vient, s'agrippant aux hanches du lubrique Castiel qui se tortillait sous ses assauts.

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il prit un rythme régulier, s'approchant toujours un peu plus du plaisir ultime de son compagnon. Et ça le rendait fou de voir autant de de plaisir et de dévotion dans le regard de quelqu'un, ça le transcendait jusqu'à effleurer ses propres émotions. Cette douce chaleur se calant au creux de ses reins s'embrasa en un rien de temps quand un gémissement vulgaire s'échappa de la gorge du brun comme une supplique. Il accéléra sensiblement, poussant un grognement profond et rauque sous les contractions qui comprimait son sexe.

Il se sentait partir sous toutes ces sensations, en ce corps si chaud et délicieux, juste le temps d'une nuit il pouvait se libérer de ses démons. Les gémissements de Castiel emplissaient la pièce et le crâne de Dean, il parvenait presque à trouver un semblant de calme en son sein, c'était si rare.

Mais l'espace d'un instant des visions de massacres l'assaillir, comme à chaque fois, sauf que cette fois-ci, sous la drogue et l'alcool son cerveau surchauffa. Il agrippa avec brutalité les hanches de l'autre et se pencha vers lui, le prenant comme on prend une putain. Sa verge gorgée de sang n'avait de cesse de pilonner la prostate de Castiel, qui ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment, tentant de cacher son visage de son bras. Ses bras se retrouvèrent plaqués au dessus de lui, ses poignets fermement enfermés dans la main de Dean, tandis que l'autre se faufilait jusque son sexe pour le masturber avec rapidité.

Le guitariste ne contrôlait plus rien, il ne pouvait blâmer que son cerveau perturbé, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il aimait ça. Perdre le contrôle l'excitait comme jamais, alors s'il pouvait se perdre au creux des reins de cet éphèbe, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Mais il perdit pied quand Castiel râla son prénom en se cambrant sensuellement, son dos s'arquant à l'extrême, seule sa tête touchait encore le sol. D'une puissance monstrueuse il donna le dernier coup de rein en plein sur le point sensible de Castiel qui le suivit dans une jouissance commune. Gémissements et râles grognés sonnèrent la fin d'un orgasme mutuel.

Tout deux haletaient rapidement, reprenant peu à peu conscience de leur situation. Dean se retira lentement en déposant un simple baiser sur son torse, puis se leva et alla jeter le préservatif sous le regard encore fiévreux de Castiel.

-Je vais prendre une douche, fais ce que tu veux en attendant.

Sans même un dernier regard il partit s'enfermer dans la salle-de-bain. Un mélange de satisfaction malsaine et de remord remuait en ses tripes, il se sentait soulagé d'avoir pu libérer ce qui devait l'être. Mais avoir traité Castiel de la sorte le rendait malade, il avait l'impression d'avoir abusé d'un corps qui ne demandait qu'à être caressé avec douceur.

Il prit une douche rapide, enfila un peignoir à disposition et rejoignit la chambre à présent plongée dans le noir. Au radar il se faufila jusqu'au lit et s'étonna de sentir un corps près de lui. Ses yeux rivèrent sur le brun lui tournant le dos, passant quelques minutes à épouser ses courbes du regard, à sentir les remords lui revenir. Doucement, il se cala contre le dos de l'autre et l'enlaça maladroitement, comme pour se faire pardonner de sa folie passée. Deux mains rejoignirent les siennes et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire bêtement à ce contact.

-Bonne nuit, souffla Dean en embrassant son cou.

-Bonne nuit monsieur Winchester …

Et il su à ce moment que tous ses remords étaient inutiles, le doux sourire de Castiel confirma ses pensées et il s'endormit à ses côtés, bercé pour la première fois d'un corps qui pouvait emplir le sien du vide qui y régnait.

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'espère que ce modeste OS vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews si le courage vous en dit, ça fait toujours plaisir à lire, merci pour votre lecture!


End file.
